Lantern
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: It's never too late for anyone to be saved. Green Lantern the Animated Series AU


**Lantern**

* * *

The evening air cooled the heat as the sky began to darken. The others were down by the campfire near the ship, roosting marshmallow for dessert. Ami Oshiro, a Red Lantern, decided for some alone time, so she went for an evening walk.

It had been quite a while since the red power ring picked her. After her younger brother, Thomas, perished in a car accident which she set off, the rage inside of her brought the ring of anger to her. She was by Atrocitus' side, though at times, there were moments when the Red Lantern Corps crossed the line.

The grief of Tom was hard to overcome, but Ami herself wouldn't cross the line and let the Red Lantern's power take complete control over her. Even though her heart wasn't in total darkness, she still found it hard to let go of the red ring.

Once they held three Green Lanterns, that was when Ami knew she had to help them.

They were held captive in the Red Lantern's prison cell, though Ami helped them escape once she learned that Atrocitus was going to execute them. Once she learned the prisoners were human like her, she couldn't let her own kind be killed off.

Gogo and Wasabi, two of the three Green Lanterns, didn't trust her at first when she decided to come along with them. Tadashi, however was the only one who believed in her. After getting to know him more, she learned that he had a younger brother as well named Hiro.

 _"I… I think it's amazing. That you had the strength to leave the Red Lanterns and help us."_

 _"You… you do?"_

 _She was branded a traitor within the Red Corps, and there was probably a price on her head. What she did was risky, and even though Ami saved their lives, Gogo and Wasabi insisted that she remain in the ship's cell._

 _"The Red Lantern power ring's hard to control. I've heard from the Guardians that sometimes it takes over the bearer, though to overcome and resist its power all together… that's a different strength in itself."_

 _After a long pause, Ami broke the silence. "Thank you."_

 _"I'm so sorry about your brother, Ami… Really. I am. If it were Hiro and I… I'd probably be were you are now."_

A green glow cast a shadow through the forrest. Turning, Ami learned it was the ship's AI, Baymax.

"Baymax… pleasant to see you. Is everything okay down at camp?"

"Everyone is fine, Ami," chirped Baymax. "I personally wanted to make sure that you were alright."

A small smile was on her face. The ship's AI was a wonder in itself. Even though it was a machine of wires and cogs, it talked and walked like a living being. Ever since joining the Green Lanterns, Baymax also took care of Ami when she was injured. Aside from Tadashi, Baymax was also kind to her.

"A lot has been on your mind," Baymax continued to speak.

Her brow frowned. "I… have been thinking a lot. The Red Lanterns most likely hate me after helping you all escape, though at some point I have to find a life of my own…"

She couldn't rely on Gogo, Wasabi, and Tadashi forever. There was no home for her in the Red Lanterns anymore. The Green Lanterns would shut the door on her the moment she stepped on Oa. There was no place in the universe for her anymore.

"After careful observations, I have concluded one thing," began Baymax. "Green Lantern Tadashi Hamada improves your emotional state."

Her brow furrowed a little deeper.

"What?" A giggle left the Red Lantern. "You're a robot, Baymax. How could you possibly know about… anything like that?"

"Love?"

Her smile disappeared.

How could Tadashi love someone like her? If he heard half the things she did when she was with the Red Lantern Corps, he wouldn't even look at her. He could have sided with Gogo and Wasabi, though he believed in her all this time. He never doubted her from the start. Without him, she'd probably still be in the ship's cell.

Baymax broke the silence. "Is it possible to try and let someone in after loosing someone close to you?"

She turned to look at Baymax.

The robot knew about the loss of Tom. All this time, she still held on to the guilt for not saving him in time. If only she knew the car was going to spin out of control, if only she was quicker behind the wheel… Tom would still be here.

"I let my grief get the better of me…" began Ami. "I let the Red Lantern ring take control of me and did so many terrible things."

Her eyes looked at the robot. "What makes you think I'm even capable of love?"

"You helped save Green Lanterns Gogo, Wasabi, and Tadashi when they were held captive by Atrocitus," said Baymax. "Isn't that enough to prove that you still have goodness in your heart?"

The sides of her face suddenly began to turn damp. Tadashi and Baymax were alike. They saw goodness in others, and when it's not there, they made it.

That was probably how she fell in love with him from the start.

"Your life's journey has been marred by despair and anger. Hope can help with that. Hope in a new path that will lead you to love once again."

She embraced his frame.

Tadashi saved her, time and time again. He saved her from herself, and saw the goodness in her when no one else saw it. Perhaps it was time to have faith in others as well.

"Thanks, Baymax…"

* * *

Prerequisite stories: The Painter


End file.
